Guild of Miners
The Guild of Miners was one of the Guilds of D'ni. and was responsible for digging into the rock that surrounds the City of D'ni. They were mainly responsible for the Great Shaft that connected D'ni to the surface. History The Guild was one of the first Minor Guilds, established with the order of King Mararon, around . With encouragement of Hemelin, in the Guild announced their plans for drastic improvement in mining methods and technologies.King Hemelin}} In the Guild carried out the first successful extrusion tests to great applause from the public. Using this occasion, King [[Naygen] (whose major causes throughout his reign were to encourage growth in mining as well as the arts) elevated the Guild of Miners as a Major Guild replacing the Guild of Fine Artists. King Hinash ordered the construction of the Guild's new facility. The work lasted from to and marked the first use of extrusion in construction and a much faster and more efficient means of building. The Guild was responsible for much expansion during the time of King Needrah, as one of his brother and advisers was a Guild Master. Four districts had begun during his time: Jaren, Kaleh, Kali and Nehw'eril. During the reign of King Rakeri, new mining technology was seemingly announced annually, bringing great prestige. Around new tunnels were being made. King Tejara orchestrated the "accidental" death of a Guild Master sumply because he had a relationship with one of his lovers, long before Tejara had met her. In thanks to the leadership of Grand Master Namen, the Guild obtained the Stone Eater, the first colossal tunneling machine. The Guild worked with the Guild of Stone Masons and in they revealed that created Nara in their labs, the hardest of all D'ni stones. In Stone Eater with Stone Tooth cleared an area for a new industrial district in order to replace Nehw'eril. Later then they were assigned to dig a tunnel connecting the D'ni City with Ae'gura, but the plan was dropped. Stone Tooth begun constructing a tunnel connecting the D'ni City and Ae'gura in but the project was halted after protests, and the digger was sent to clear space for new districts near Ashem'en. In Stone Tooth begun further exploration of the cavern by way of new tunnels. King Jaron pushed the Miners to work together with the Guild of Surveyors Surveyors, the Mechanists, and the Engineers to create new drills and machinery, the Rock Biter and The Burrower. Around Stone Tooth and Stone Eater were used for further expansion of the D'ni City. During the reign of King Rikooth, Burrower and Stone Eater continued to tunnel past a newly discovered cavern. Around the time of the Fall of D'ni, the Grand Master of the Miners was one of the last Five Lords of D'ni.http://www.allthingsuru.com/AllThingsUru/pdf/The%20Watson%20Letters.pdf Grand Masters *Namen Background There appears to be a contradiction between the historical context as laid down by the notebooks in Uru and the DRC website. According to these, the Miners were one of the minor, newer Guilds, established by King Mararon (that is, before being made Major later by King Naygen). On the other hand, the DRC site mentions that the ventilation system, made early in the D'ni history, were done by the Guild of Miners, therefore being one of the 18 original and Major Guilds, long before the creation of the Minor Guilds.Old DRC Site: Early Earth A possible solution to the contradiction is to assume that the Miners existed in the early days of D'ni, but at some time were disbanded or demoted to te status of a Minor Guild, before being re-established and/or elevated again to its former status. However this contradiction is not resolved in official publications. Category:Guilds Category:Major Guilds